A night with the Sandsiblings
by Livi-Chan
Summary: This is my first story I've posted on here. Please be nice. What will happen when Kuroneko My OC Spends a night with the Sandsiblings? Please review
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the seat outside the shop, quietly humming to herself. She was by herself, but that didn't bother her. She looked around the village she loved with all her heart, Sunagakure. She had no reason to wish to be anywhere else. Her life was that of an average Chunin of her village, but she loved every minute of it.  
"Kuroneko!" She heard a voice call out, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked around to try and see who was calling for her, when she saw Temari approaching her from the distance. She smiled as she got up and walked over to greet her best friend with a hug.  
"Hey Temari.. Did you want something?" She questioned. Temari only came to find her when she wanted something.  
"Do I need a reason to see you?" Temari replied happily.  
"...You usually do..."  
"Oh.. Well I was wondering if you wanted to stay over, I'm sick of putting up with my brothers all by myself. Will you help me out? Pleeeaasseee! It's just for one night!" Temari pleaded. She and her brothers didn't get along all to well.  
"Oh... Uhm.. Okay." Kuroneko replied, trying her best to sound happy and excited. Truth was, she didn't feel like going. She'd been in the Sand siblings house before and vowed never again.. But she couldn't just say no to her best friend who'd come to ask her in person.

-Later that night-

Kuroneko knocked on the door, hoping Temari would answer.. But alas no. Kankuro opened the door and gave her a disappointed look.  
"What are you doing here, kid?" He asked in a serious tone. She'd never really liked Kankuro, but then again, she'd never had a chance to get to know him.  
"Oh... Temari asked me to stay the night" She replied. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye-contact with the slightly older boy. It sounds strange, but she always got intimidated easily.  
The nest thing she knew the door was slammed shut in her face, from behind the door she could hear someone screaming Temari's name. '….Maybe I should leave..' She thought to herself, but just as she was about to turn around she heard the door open again.  
A small boy with red hair was standing in the doorway, she immediately knew who he was.  
"She's not here... But you can come in.. If you want" He stated simply in monotone.  
'Great...' She thought to herself, but smiled and nodded and the younger boy. She wasn't scared of him like everyone else was. She always felt sorry for him, the boy who was never loved.  
"Thank you Gaara.." she said as she walked through the door, slipping her shoes off before entering. She walked into the lounge and sat on the couch. Sighing to herself she closed her eyes for a moment, but they snapped open when she heard someone talking to her.  
"So.. Can I get you a drink or something?" Asked Kankuro, a wide grin spreading across his face.  
"No, I'm fine thank-you." Replied Kuroneko, trying not to sound too quiet.

The next hour would be torture for her as she awkwardly made small-talk with Temari's brothers. Mainly Kankuro, as after about 20 minutes Gaara got up and went upstairs, to his room she supposed. She hated every minute she had to sit there waiting for Temari, but finally she showed.  
"Sorry! I got caught up talking to people!" She said as she walked through the door. Smiling at Kuroneko who was still on the couch.  
"It's fine" She said as she sighed a little, not too loud though as she didn't want to sound rude.

Oh yes, it was going to be a very long night...


	2. Chapter 2

((Okay, so this is the second chapter to my story. I'm not real good as this is the first story I've ever written.. Please let me know what you think of it? I don't own the characters by the way.. Obviously.. Hahah... Also! Some things may seem out of place but it's only because I couldn't really put anything else.))

"So, what do you want to do?" Asked Temari in a cheerful tone. '_Why is she so cheerful all of a sudden..?' _Kuroneko immediately thought after her friend had asked her the question.  
"I don't mind really..." She said quietly. Really, all she wanted to do was go home. But she wouldn't be so rude as to say this out loud. Her friend _had_ come to find her to ask her anyway, probably because Temari knew if she had called Kuroneko by phone, she would have come up with a reason not to go.  
"Well!" Kankuro said loudly, making sure everyone heard him. "I don't know about you lot but I'm hungry... Who's for pizza or something?" He said with a wide grin on his face.  
"Sure." Said Temari, agreeing for everyone in the house obviously. "Kuroneko..." Temari asked as she turned towards her friend. "Would you be able to go and ask Gaara if he wants to come and get it with us?" She asked, or rather told Kuroneko.  
"Uhm.. Okay.." Kuroneko replied un-surely. She didn't really want to go and have to talk to Gaara by herself, but what could she do?  
"Goody, it's the second door to the right upstairs." Temari directed her and pointed towards the staircase.  
"Okay.." Replied Kuroneko as she got up and began to climb the staircase un-easily. She walked down the hallway and counted the doors. '_1...2... I guess this must be it. Okay, you can do this.' _She thought to herself. She knocked on the door softly.. Hoping he'd hear and answer. But when no one came to the door she knocked harder. Still no answer. She slowly gripped the handle and begun to open the door. '_I hope he doesn't mind...' _She thought as she opened the door.  
"Hello?" She asked to no one in particular. Looking around the room, she couldn't see Gaara anywhere. "What..?" She heard a reply, but had no idea where it had come from. She walked slowly into the room and looked around.

"Kankuro and Temari told me to ask you if you wanted to come and get pizza with us..." She said feeling eyes on her but having no idea where it was coming from. That's when she realised as a finger poked her shoulder. She spun around quickly and her eyes grew wide with shock as Gaara was standing directly behind her.  
"How did you-" She tried to say but couldn't finish her sentence.  
"I was in the bathroom..." He said simply in monotone, no different from any other day.  
"Oh.." She blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Well did you want to-"  
"Yes." He said as he turned and walked down the stairs.

-In the car- ((Yes, yes. In mine they have cars okay..))

They piled in the car to get their pizza, Kankuro drove and Gaara was in the passenger seat. Leaving Kuroneko to sit next to her friend. The entire car ride Temari talked Kuroneko's ear off about stuff she really didn't care about. Like, about how she loves someone from another village and how she wishes she could see him more. '_-sigh- … This is going to be a long night.. And it's not even 5:30 yet...'_ Thought Kuroneko, she really didn't want to be there.

"So yeah, hopefully I'll be able to go over soon and tell him how I feel. He's really nice and smart ad funny and..." Temari went on and on. Kankuro had a sour look on his face, which kind of looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off at the same time. And Gaara was.. Expressionless as always.  
They finally got to the pizza place. '_Oh thank the lord..'_ Kuroneko thought to herself and breathed a sigh of relief. "I know how you feel.." Kankuro said to Kuroneko. This took her by surprise, had she made it obvious she wanted to leave? "What?" She asked with a confused look.  
"Oh, I just meant about the wanting Temari to shut up about that boy.. I know how you feel. She talks about him all the time to us as well.. Right, Gaara?" Kankuro said and looked at Gaara. Gaara simply nodded in reply then looked back down at the ground and crossed his arms.  
'_I wonder why he's like that_' she thought as she looked at Gaara. He was always quiet... She knew why no one talked to him and why he didn't have any other friends other than his siblings, but why had he given up so easily?

'_The Sand siblings were are an odd family.._.' She thought and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

((**I do not own any of the characters except Kuroneko. Some things in this story may seem out of place but I'm sorry... I couldn't think. Anyway, hope you enjoy my latest chapter.**))

They walked from the car to the pizza place, mostly in silence.. Except for Temari, still rambling on about that boy in the other village. '_If she's going to go on and on about him, she could at least tell us his name..'_ Thought Kuroneko as she did her best to ignore the non-stop talking.

"And yeah, I really hope I get to see him again soon. We write eachother all the time and-" Her sentence was cut off by a Kankuro reaching the end of his rope.  
"Temari! No one cares! SHUT. UP."  
Everyone was silent, looking at Kankuro with disbelief... Had he really just snapped? Everyone was shocked, well... Kuroneko and Temari at least. Gaara still had the same old expressionless face on as always. '_I wonder what he's thinking.. What goes on in that head of his...' _Was all Kuroneko could find herself thinking.  
"KANKURO!" She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Temari's screaming. The next thing she knew she was watching as Kankuro was running for dear life with Temari chasing after him.  
"Hn.." She looked over when she heard Gaara start to talk... Or at least.. Make some sort of sound that could maybe lead to conversation? It was odd but she had high hopes of being able to talk to him.. To get to know him, maybe become a friend. '_He'd never want to talk to me though..'_ Was all she could think.

"GAARA! SAVE MEE!" Was the next thing she heard as she saw Kankuro run to and hide behind his younger brother. Kuroneko couldn't help but laugh at this. It was quite a sight to see. There he was, Kankuro. Proud, tall and aggressive.. Hiding behind his younger.. And by far smaller brother, from his older sister.

"Help meeee! AHHHHH!" Kankuro screamed as Temari stormed over to them and started whacking him over and over again.  
"SAY YOU'RE SORRY! SAY IT!" Temari screeched as she kept whacking her younger brother.  
"...You act like this when we have a guest.." Everyone jumped at the sudden words coming from Gaara.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, Kuroneko. I forgot..." Was all Temari said as she walked over to her friend and hugged her.  
"It's fine, it was actually kind of funny..." Kuroneko replied with a smile. The smile being fake of course. She just wanted to go home.

"Yeah.. Sorry kid..." Kankuro said between breathing..  
They walked silently into the pizza place after that...

-2 hours later-

'_10pm now... just a few more hours then I can leave... I'll leave __**reeeaall**__ early tomorrow... Make up an excuse to leave... Yeah.'_ She thought as she walked back to the car with the Sand Siblings. It had been a long night, and it was no where near over. The drive back to their house was quiet. Temari drove and Gaara was in the passengers side. Kankuro obviously felt like annoying Kuroneko so he kept poking her arm, the entire drive back. She was so close to snapping his hand of it wasn't funny. But she just grinned and ignored it.

"MUST you annoy my friend?" Temari said, obviously pissed as well.  
"If she had a problem with it, she'd tell me... Unless she's one of those shy girls..." Replied Kankuro with his massively dorky-looking grin in place.

Kuroneko looked down at her lap, not wanting to make eye-contact.  
"Oh crap, you are aren't you...?" Said Kankuro. His grin fading slowly. Temari just glared at him through the rear-view mirror. He saw this and stopped talking.

'_When will the night end..?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**((I own none of the characters except Kuroneko.. Yadda yadda yadda))**

The rest of the drive home was silent, which made it rather uncomfortable. They finally pulled up to the house and piled out of the car. When they got inside Kankuro was the first to speak.  
"Soooo! Who wants to watch a film? Eh? Eh! C'mon! Which genre?"  
"Sure! What do you want to watch Kuronkeo?" asked Temari, turning her body to face her.  
"I don't mind... Just..." She said, trailing off..  
"What?" Temari questioned.  
"No mushy romantic stuff..." Kuroneko replied with a smile.  
"I second that notion!" Kankuro practically screamed. How their neighbours put up with it, she had no idea.

"Fine, fine... How about... Something... Gory..." Temari said with an evil grin.  
"Okay.." Kuroneko replied simply.  
"Sure!" Kankuro said as he ran to the DVD shelf and pulled out one of the Saw movies.  
Gaara simply shrugged and sat on the couch. Kuroneko went and sat next to him, as did Temari. Which meant Kankuro had to sit on the floor.  
"What is this..." Kankuro said when he realised he was the one who had to sit on the hard-wood floor.  
"Poor Kanky.. Now put the movie in and shut up." Temari snapped.

"Yes master..." Kankuro stated sarcastically, earning a glare from the oldest sibling.

He put the DVD in the machine and laid n front on the couch on his side. Taking advantage of his position (and taking her revenge) she used him as a foot rest. He of course had no intention of being one and threw her feet of him, causing her to come off the couch and land on the floor and partly on Kankuro.

"OW! WATCH IT!" Kankuro screamed party in pain, partly in shock of what had just happened.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Was all Kuroneko could manage to say as she jumped up and sat back on the couch.

"...Shut up Kankuro..." Kuroneko heard someone say from beside her, of course.. It was Gaara.  
"Heheh... He's funny huh?" She asked, trying to make conversation.  
"SHH! THE MOVIES STARTING!" Screeched Temari at everyone. They were all quiet, of course. You had to be stupid to argue with Temari.

-Half way through the movie-

'_If I have to watch another movie like this I __**will**__ be sick... Oh god this is torture... Nope, I can't.'_ Was all Kuroneko thought as she hurled herself out of her seat and ran for the bathroom. The Sand Siblings watched with a confused look. "What's her problem?" Temari asked quietly.  
"Maybe your friend has a weak stomach or something..." Kankuro said in a it's-so-obvious tone. Temari just shook her head and sighed.  
"...Should we change the movie for her?" Gaara asked in monotone as he turned his head to look at Temari.  
"Probably... What should we put on instead though? What about a horror?" Temari said as she stood up and made her way over to the shelves full of DVD's and started scanning them for something good to watch.  
"I don't care anyway, I'm going to go and work on my puppets... Seeya." Kankuro said more seriously than usual and walked up the stairs.  
"Dolls!" Yelled Temari as he walked up the stairs. "THEY'RE NOT DOLLS!" Kankuro screamed over his shoulder at his older sister, who was laughing to herself.  
Eventually Kuroneko walked back out to where the others where and sat back on the couch.  
"Sorry.." She said quietly, feeling rather embarrassed.

"It's fine, so what do you want to watch? Orphan or Dead Silence?" Asked Temari in a slightly dark tone..  
"I don't mind.. Uhhm... Gaara what do you think?" Kuroneko turned to face the youngest of the siblings. He turned slowly and looked at the movies. "Either is fine I suppose.." He said, once again in monotone. '_Does he have a different tone of voice?... I mean __**jeeez...**__' _Kuroneko thought as she looked back to the DVD's in Temari's hands.  
"Fine, I'll pick... We'll watch... Dead Silence." Temari said with a smile as she walked to the DVD player.

'_Oh joy... Killer dolls... How could the night get any better.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**((Don't own anything except Kuroneko.. Blah blah blah... OOC Gaara at times... Okay... Read and review.. Or I will throw... Bananas.. At you. ^^))**

"KANKURO! GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE YOU MIGHT LIKE! IT HAS KILLER DOLLS!" Temari screamed._ 'Seriously.. Could her voice get any louder? The poor neighbours...' _Kuroneko thought as she rolled her eyes. She was just about ready to shove a sock in Temari's mouth and duct-tape it shut.  
"Temari.. It's 11:00pm... Shut up.." Gaara said in his usual tone of voice... Monotone. Kuroneko watched as Temari glared at her brother and shut up. Then all they heard was thumping.. Thumping that came from Kankuro bolting down the staircase as fast as he could.  
"What about killer dolls?" Was all he said as he barged into the room and sat on the couch.  
"Yeah..." Temari said as she put the DVD in then looked at Kankuro. "UH-UHH! NO WAY! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY SEAT!" She yelled at him, deciding not to argue he slipped off the couch and sat on the floor. Temari walked over to the couch with a victory smile on her face.

-Again half way through the film-

All you could hear was the girls screaming... And Kankuro... They all huddled together closely. Kankuro hugging Kuroneko's legs, Kuroneko and Temari hugging each other, and Gaara... Well.. Sitting by himself. The next thing they saw on the screen was a wall of dolls moving their necks to look at someone by themselves ((I suck at explaining)). The next thing she knew was someone was hugging her back... Who was it? Was Gaara scared of a movie? She looked over and confirmed what she had thought. Gaara had his face on her back so he couldn't see.  
"Uh.. You okay Gaara?" Kuroneko said quietly so Temari and Kankuro couldn't hear.  
"Hnnnn..." Was all she got in reply. She guessed that was his way of saying no...

-after the movie-  
"Oh my god... Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Kankuro asked... Well more like pleaded with Temari. "Kuroneko... Do you mind?" Temari asked, rolling her eyes at Kankuro.  
"I don't mind... Why don't we all sleep out here? That'd be cool.." Kuroneko replied with a sweet smile.  
"Yeah that'd be cool. Should we watch another movie?" Temari asked them all as she turned to face the shelf full of DVD's.  
"If we do.. I VOTE COMEDY!" Kankuro said loudly, looking around at everyone. Temari and Kuroneko just laughed at him as he looked at the floor.  
"I'm with Kankuro though.." Kuroneko said.  
"HEY I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!" Temari practically screamed at them.

"Oh god...What?" Kankuro said while looking up at his older sibling.  
"...Lets make a cake!" Was all she replied with.  
"At 1:00am? You serious...?" Kuroneko said as she looked at Temari like she was mental..

"...No..? Okay then..." Temari grumbled and sat down.  
"..I'm tired.. I'm going to bed... Screw you guys." Kankuro laughed as he walked up the staircase to his room. Obviously he'd had enough.  
"Same actually..." Temari said as she yawned. She went to the cupboard and pulled out some blankest and pillows and set them up as beds on the floor. She hoped under the blanket and looked at Kuroneko. "Goodnight" was all she said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
'_Well great.. I'm stuck here... My friends asleep.. Kankuro's probably asleep too and Gaara couldn't hold a conversation to save his life!'_ She thought as she sighed...

After sitting there for about 5 minutes trying to figure out what to do, Kuroneko stood up and paced the living room.  
What else could she do? Nothing.. Absolutely nothing.  
"Having fun over there...?" She heard Gaara ask as he smirked.  
"Oh.. Heaps. It's a real party" She replied sarcastically.

"Looks like it too... You and all your friends.."  
"I'm really not in the mood right now, Gaara." She said as she sat on the floor and looked down. This night had been pretty much horrible for her and she really just waned to get home.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you.." He said quietly whilst looking at her.

_'Did... He just... Apologise to me?' …..._


	6. Chapter 6

**((Pretty sure you know what I'm going to put here... Characters except Kuroneko aren't mine. Some OOC-ness ... Oh well. You'll live. C; ))**

So there she was. Sitting on the floor with Temari asleep next to her, Kankuro asleep upstairs and Gaara sitting on the couch looking at her. It was silent, Kuroneko couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Gaara just apologised to her? '_Maybe he does have another side...'_ Was all she could think, but apparently that's not what her mouth had in store for her.  
"...What?" She found herself blurting out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands in shock.  
"I said sorry..." Was what Gaara replied with.

"Wow..." Was all she said in reply. She was surprisingly shocked... Obviously...  
"What?..."  
"I've just.. Never known you to apologise... I mean... Wow..." She said as she looked up at him. He had a confused look on his face which eventually faded.  
"I'm not always like that you know.. I do have other feelings..." He said as he looked at the ground, as if it was something to hide. Kuroneko moved a bit closer to him and smiled sweetly.  
"I know. It's nice to see you like this." She said as she smiled. He looked up at her and a slight smile crept across his face. This is the closest he'd had to a friend in a long time. Next thing they knew there was a loud thudding coming from the stairs as Kankuro walked down.  
"Hey guys! I just wanted a glass of- OHH! Did I interrupt something?" Kankuro said with a sly smile. He obviously had intentions of making this awkward for everyone.  
"No, what are you talking about-" Kuroneko started to say but she was cut off.  
"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'll go back upstairs and pretend I didn't see anything, don't worry you two. I wont tell anyone anything. If anyone asks I didn't see anything. Nope. I'll just get some water and be gone." He said with the same smile as he walked into the kitchen. Gaara just glared at him.  
"Nothing's going on!" Kuroneko nearly yelled until she remembered Temari was asleep next to her.  
"Sure..." Kankuro said as he headed back up the staircase. Gaara rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"It's 1am.. You should probably sleep. See you tomorrow.." He said in his usual monotone.  
"Bye then... Hmm." Kuroneko said as she grabbed a blanket and a pillow and layed on the floor next to Temari. '_1am... 9 more hours to go...'_ Were her thoughts as she drifted into sleep.

**-9am-**

"Kuroneko.. You awake..?" She heard someone say to her.  
"Mhhmmm..." She replied lazily. Not wanting to get up. Then, her eyes snapped open as someone grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.  
"What the-!" She said angrily. Wanting to go back to sleep, she was still tired and could gladly go back to bed and sleep for many more hours.

"It's 9am... Breakfast is ready and everyone else is up." Temari said while smiling at her. Kuroneko sat up fast.  
"9am? It's 9am already?" She said, trying to hide her excitement with disappointment.  
"Yeah, why?" Asked Temari, her smile fading.  
"I have to go soon..."  
"What time...?"  
"10..." Kuroneko replied hesitantly.  
"Oh..." Temari was obviously disappointed.  
"Sorry..." She said as she stood up. "Well, lets make the most of the last hour we have left, huh?" Kuroneko said, grinning at her best friend.  
"Sure, hahah."  
They both walked into the kitchen, Kuroneko looked at Kankuro as he gave her a sly smile. She glared at him.  
"Kuroneko! Why don't you sit next to Gaara!" He said, pointing to wards his younger brother. She cursed under her breath and took the seat next to Gaara. She looked over at him to see that he was glaring at Kankuro. This made her smile.  
"What do you want on your pancakes Kuroneko?" Temari asked as she walked into the kitchen smiling. "Just butter thank you." She replied. '_One hour to go.. Just one hour. I can do this... Just as long as he...' _She looked at Kankuro. '_Keeps his remarks to himself... How the hell does Temari put up with it?' _Her thought were interrupted by a plate being placed down in front of her. "Yum." She said as she started to eat, everyone soon following after her and eating as well.

**-After breakfast- **

'_Okay... 9:50... Jeez that was the longest breakfast ever... Mind you... There __**was**__ a lot of talking going on...'_ She thought as she took her plate over to the sink. She then went into the living room and picked up her things. "Well... I should probably go now." She said. Temari walked out and nodded to her.  
"Come again soon. Kay?" She said with a smile as she hugged Kuroneko.  
"Okay.." She replied and hugged her friend back, she then felt something.. Something was pressing on her back... She turned her head to see Kankuro hugging her from behind.  
"Kankuro, what are you doing?" She asked as everyone let go...  
"I don't know... I felt left out..." Was all he could come up with. Kuroneko watched as Temari whacked him over the head while muttering "Idiot".  
She opened the door and waved to everyone. As she walked out she heard a "Yes! Come back and visit Gaara!" She stopped dead in her tracks then shot Kankuro a death glare over her shoulder. Luckily Temari was no where in sight. She walked off again.

'_Okay... Maybe it wasn't as bad as last time... But I am still never going back there.' _Then she thought of Gaara.

'_Maybe just for the day...' _


End file.
